Just A Child
by Celeste-Storm
Summary: This is a ML/G fic. Marie is though of by most to be just a child and she believes George feels the same but what happens when one event changes all that.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I am not sure how old Marie Louise was at the time of the series so I just guessed for this fic. I made her about eighteen and George being twenty three. If anyone who knows how old Marie Louise really is I would be much obliged if they would contact me in some way. Thanx! Hope you enjoy! ^_^ By the way this is my first fan fic and I have seen most of the series except the beginning, missed that. One of theses days I will see them though. Just gotta find the time. Ok well enough of this boring stuff and on with the story.....

Just A Child 

Chapter 1: Still a Child

Marie Louise sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling, it had been two years since the defeat of the Dark Gundam, but for her it seemed nothing had changed. She still wore the same pink dress and kept her hair in the same high bun. 

She sighed and walked to her vanity, she saw the image of a young women peering back at her. All of her childish features were gone, but even though she no longer looked like a child, she still felt like one. Not only that but everyone treated her like a child too. Even George de Sand the man who had captured her heart still thought of her as nothing but a mere child. 

Perhaps her father and friends were right perhaps she was still a child at heart, but how could she help it, all her life she had been sheltered from the real world. Never allowed past the palace grounds. With the exception of the gundam fights, and her mishap with the fake kidnapping. Looking back on that day she realized how foolish she had been. 

Perhaps she had progressed some from that day. If only she could somehow mature even more than perhaps George would love her they way she loved him. She was trying to find how she would do this when her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. 

"Miss Marie Louise are you ready yet?" asked her maid. 

"Huh?" she replied. 

Her maid came in "Good heavens child! " There was that word child again! thought Marie. "you're not even dressed! And Dinner will be in a couple hours! Guests are already arriving."

"Is George here?" asked Marie. 

"George who?"

"George de Sand! Who else?"

"Oh that man, No he isn't." 

"That man? He is more than that he is a knight! He fights for France! How can you just call him that man?"

"I don't know what you see in him. He is much too old for you." 

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? He is five years older! He could be your brother."

"Do you think that is how he thinks of me?" asked Marie as she got out one of her slips and went about dressing. 

"Well, I don't know, I never talk to him."

"Oh." 

"There now! Don't you look nice?" 

Marie looked at her self in a long mirror she had on a deep blue dress that was much like her pink one. The dress did look very good on her, and it covered her completely, but for some reason it made her look like a child, which she had not before.

"Can't I wear something else?"

"Well why on earth would you want to?" 

"I don't know...." said Marie. 

"Oh hush now just go downstairs and have fun everyone is waiting I am sure!"

And with that her maid bustled out of her room leaving Marie to her own thoughts. Taking one more glance at her reflection in the mirror Marie sadly left her room and descended down to the dinning hall. 

When she arrived it was already filling with guest. She smiled and curtsied as she passed people. Her eyes scanned the room for one person. But he was nowhere to be found. She had not seen the gundam fighter in so long, she had hoped he would be here. She sighed and sadly turned to join everyone at the large table. She looked up and there standing in the doorway was none other than George de Sand wearing his normal elegant outfit. His violet eyes shimmered, and from where Marie stood she though he could not look any handsomer. She ran to greet him, as he casually walked over to her. 

"George!" she said. 

"Miss Marie Louise how do you do?" he asked bowing. He took her small hand into his and kissed it. 

"I am fine! How are you?" she began to ask, but to her disappointment a servant came up to them.

"Excuse me Monsieur and Mademoiselle but the banquet is ready to begin. "

George smiled at Marie and offered her his arm and they walked in together. However she had to sit at the opposite end of the table, during the whole thing. She sat the entire time listening to a bunch of men talk about politics. None of which made any sense to her and the little that she did understand she could care less about. She knew that this is not the attitude a princess should have, but still she could not help to think like this. It was easy to see that she was bored out of her mind. She would glance every once and a while down the table at George who would give her a reassuring smile and continue with his conversation.

Finally after dinner was over everyone filed into the large ballroom to mingle and talk about the same things they talked about over dinner. Marie just wandered around and smiled, a lot like a doll, just there for decoration. As she reached a red velvet couch she sat quietly down next to someone she did not even know, and who didn't even really pay attention to her. She was invisible, just like a child, as she sat there she felt tears well up in her eyes. 'Great just what I need to cry in front of all these people.' thought Marie. Getting up , Marie silently moved out of the room and into the open air. Here she let the tears flow freely down her face where no one could see. But someone had seen and was out there with her. 

George had been watching Marie from where he stood, he knew something was bothering her. She had seemed so depressed at dinner. Then when he saw her run out to the balcony he excused himself and went after her. He saw her standing there her hands clutching the balcony, he was not sure but he thought her heard soft sobs coming from her. Walking up to her he placed a hand gently on her shoulder causing her to start. Marie turned wiping the tears from her eyes only to come face to face with George. 

"Miss Marie? What is wrong?" he asked , his voice soft and gentle.

"I-" she started but decided but thought twice. "Nothing." she replied. 

"Nothing can not make people cry, something must be wrong. You are not your usual cheerful self."

Marie turned away from George as she looked out into the darkness. "George?" she asked her voice barley above a whisper. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you- Do you think of me as a child?"

"A child?"

"Yes, do you believe that I am still a child."

George was silent for a moment before he answered. "No, I believe that you are still young but that you are learning quickly and maturing into a beautiful young lady."

"But you do not think me to be a young women yet." 

"Why do you ask?"

"I Just think-" 

"Monsieur De Sand" said a man in a black tuxedo, he shook George's hand vigorously. George most apparently did not recognize this man. Marie turned to face the man. 

"May I borrow you for a second?" asked the man. 

"Actually." said George rather irritated "I was talking to Miss Marie." 

It was then that the gentleman realized there was another person out on the balcony. "Ah yes princess, so sorry I did not see you there." 

"It's quite all right." said Marie politely hiding her face. "I am very tired anyway, I should be getting to bed." 

"Miss Marie?" said George looking at her with concern. 

"It's ok George I am fine. Thank you for your time." she said then excusing herself she left the room and climbed the stairs to bed. Tears were still streaming down her face. So it was true she was still just a child. 

AN: Ok well there you go! First Chap what do ya think? I am sorry I know it is sorta boring right now, but it will pick up with the next chapter I promise! ^_^ So anyways I hope to update soon. I hope you all liked it. Flames welcome. Please let me know what you think. ttyl!


	2. Chapter 2

Just A Child 

Chapter 2

In a dark alley there were three men holding a secretive meeting. "Do you know the plan now?" said a deep raspy voice. 

"I think so." answered another man. "I am supposed to be waiting at the airport, yes?" 

"Right." 

"Then I am suppose to pilot the plane, that will take her to America right?" said a third man. 

"Yes. Very good. If all goes well I will give you more instructions when you get there." said the leading man. 

"So, when are you leaving to get the girl?"

"Now," said the man looking at his watch. "I have to go now, those people are probably all talking now that dinner is over. And I am pretty sure that our princess should be in her room." 

"Why are we taking the princess of France again?" said the second man.

"Because France has enough money to spare for ransom, and besides which, does America or England have a princess no! France does! Now hurry up and get going!"

With this said all three men left the and went their separate ways. 

~*~*~*~

Marie opened the door to her room and fell on her bed. Her thoughts floated back to what George had said_ 'No, I believe that you are still young but that you are learning quickly and maturing into a beautiful young lady.' _What had that meant? He always had to talk in riddles, she thought. He could never be straightforward. 

As she was lying there, she felt a cool breeze sweep in through the open balcony window. She shivered and got up to close it, when she did she noticed the top of rose gundam rising above the treetops. She smiled to herself, he might never love her but he would always be her knight. Sighing she closed the door, but then stopped. She never remembered opening it. 

"Strange." she said to the darkness. "Perhaps I did and forgot." she told herself, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling she had. Marie turned back into the room, and out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw something move in the shadows. She ran to turn the light on but never got the chance as a hand came from behind her and hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out. 

~*~*~*~

"Well it was nice talking to you monsieur De Sand." said the man that had torn George away from Marie. He had been stuck talking to the man for about and hour and a half about how well he had done in the last gundam fight and what he was going to do in the next gundam fight. George really despised those sorts of questions, because he always received those sorts of questions. Whenever anyone wanted to talk to him it was about the gundam fight. Everyone accept Marie, when he talked to her she never seemed to care about the Gundam fight, she knew he hated to talk about it. He rarely ever saw her anymore however, only at these parties where all the noblemen were invited. 

His thoughts kept wandering back to what she had asked him that night. _'Do you think I am a child?'_ Such a strange question, and she seemed so upset by it. He hoped he had given her a good answer. George knew that Marie could act childish sometimes but he also knew that she had come a long way, and he would defend her to the death if need be. 

He smiled as he thought of her, her long blonde hair, beautiful green eyes. Inwardly he kicked himself, he had never told her how he felt about her. His eyes scanned the crowd but she was no where to be seen. Next chance he got he swore he would tell her. At this time however, the doors of the ballroom being thrown open and two guards walking in interrupted his thoughts. 

"Where is the king?" they asked. 

"Right here!" came an angry voice. " What is the meaning of this!" 

"We need to talk to you sire in private." said the head of security.

The king was clearly annoyed but agreed leaving the ballroom, as he did so whispers began to go round like wild fire. George pushed his way through the crowd. Something was not right. Before he reached the doors to the ballroom, they swung open and a very pale king of France stepped forth. 

"I am very sorry, but I am going to have to ask you all to leave, I am afraid we are having some security problems." he said. 

Everyone in the room looked at one another, except for George he kept his eyes on the King. Slowly the ballroom emptied, as people began to leave. As George reached the entranceway one of the gaurds pulled him aside. 

"We would appreciate it if you would remain." 

"I had not intention of leaving." said George softly "I was merely getting out of the ballroom." When everyone had finally left, the King the head security guard and George were left standing.

"Alright now will someone please tell me what is going on!" said the King. 

"Like we said sir, we think there might be someone here, the two guards at the front gates were found knocked unconscious."

George's eyes were wide, "Have you checked everywhere?" 

"My men are doing that as we speak." 

Suddenly a man in uniform came down the stairs. "The upstairs has been searched except for your daughter's room." he said to the King. 

" Well check her room too!"

"We tried sir, we knocked and there was no answer."

George did not like this at all, something was definitely wrong. "Perhaps you should open the door." he suggested. 

"Well we were not sure if we should, she could be asleep, "

"Never mind!" said the king "let me try!"

They all went up the stairs to Marie's room, the king knocked on the door furiously. "Marie! Marie! Open this door!" he tried turning the doorknob but it was locked. "Marie! Open this door I mean it!" Still no answer. 

"May I?" asked George. 

"What do you plan to do?" asked the guard. 

"Use force." said George calmly as he walked up to the door than kicked it hard until it fell down. They went inside to find no one there. Her room looked the same as it always had it had not been touched. But there was no Marie to be found anywhere. 

"Where could she have gotten to!" said the king. "I want this place searched from head to toe, and I want her found." said the king losing his composure. 

George Meanwhile searched the room for any clues as to what might have happened to her. The only thing he found was the flower that had been in her hair that evening , that meant she had indeed returned to her room. He walked over to the balcony doors and noticed they were cracked. He opened them fully and looked outside. Below him the bushes had been battered pretty well, indicating someone had jumped from the balcony. Perhaps she had runaway. He felt a twang of guilt, had he stopped her from leaving that evening, this would not have happened. The guards finished their search, but had found nothing.

"What do we do now?" said the king in anguish "We have nothing no clues no evidence! NOTHING!" 

George looked at the floor, anger raced through his veins. "I will find her sir," he said, his voice dripping with determination. "I promise you I will got to all ends of the earth looking for her, and I will find her, and the people who took her. "

The king looked at him gratefully, he knew he could depend on George. "Thank you." he said. And they all began to make preparations to track down Marie Louise.

AN: There we go second chapter! Told ya it would get more interesting! So what did ya all think? Good? Bad? So So? Please R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for all the great reviews!!!! I am so glad you like it!!! Oh and I cannot get into my disk that I have the first chapter of my story on to fix the ages. I am sorry, maybe you could just pretend that the ages were right, heh heh. So if I am not mistaken Marie would be 16 and George 22 or 23? Well something like that. You know what why don't you just pick the age you want them to be! ^_^ that's the beauty of stories anyway right? k, Well sorry to blabber like this now for Chapter 3.......

Just A Child 

Chapter 3 

Marie awoke with a pounding headache and with her feet and hands bound as well as a gag in her mouth. However, she was not wearing a blindfold, and she could see that she was on a plane. She felt something heavy on her shoulder, and turned her head to see a very large man, who smelled horribly of alcohol. Marie tried her best to scoot as far away from the man as possible but unfortunately she had the window seat. Glancing out the small window, she saw that they were above a vast ocean. The man next to her must have broken into her room and kidnapped her. 

When it was just a joke she had thought nothing of it. But now that someone had really taken her away from her home and her family it was much different. Her stomach was doing flips, and her heart was pounding at the thought she might never see anyone she knew ever again. She might not even live, depending on what these men wanted with her. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she tried desperately to hold them back, she wish her father were here or even better she wish George were here, he would protect her. Than it occurred to her, George! He would be sure to find her and save her. But he might not know where she is. 

Suddenly the plane jolted as they hit some turbulence, waking the man next to her. Marie closed her eyes quickly hoping he had not noticed she had awakened. The man yawned and stretched. He glanced over at the girl next to him she seemed to be still asleep so he settled back down and decided to do the same. Marie waited patiently until she heard the man's breathing level off then slowly she opened her eyes but just as she did she heard a voice come from the cockpit of the plane which, since this was a private plane and was very small, was right in front of her.

"We are getting ready to land Simon, put the blindfold on that girl!" said the pilot. The man named Simon pulled a piece of cloth and roughly tied it around Marie's head. 

"Sorry girlie but you can't know where we're taking you." he said as he tried to calm a squirming Marie. 

"Buckle up!" said the pilot. And Simon strapped himself in, Marie was already strapped in since her strap had never been taken off. 

It did not take long before all three people were on the ground. Marie felt her self dragged off the plane and than dragged into a van and thrown in the back. Then she heard the two men get into the front and drive off. The road was bumpy and hard, and with each bump, Marie's body was lifted off the floor of the van and tossed in every direction. By the time they had stopped, she had many bruises and cuts on her and was very sore. The doors to the back swung open, and the pilot grabbed Marie and dragged her out of the truck. 

"Easy!" said Simon. "You'll hurt her!"

"For god sake Simon she is just a pawn! She means nothing to us, a few scratches won't hurt the spoiled little brat." Marie flinched at these words.

"Still she is only a child, be gentle." said Simon. 

"Whatever fine, you take her up to the apartment. Here! Room 12C. I am going to get something to eat. " 

And with that the pilot left. Simon got in the back of the truck and gently picked up Marie. She felt his strong arms around her although she could have thrown up at the smell. He carried her up three flights of stairs, then gently set her down so he could unlock the apartment. When he finally got her inside, Simon took the blindfold off. 

What Marie saw shocked her, it was a small very dirty apartment with one bed a dresser and one bathroom. The hard wood floors were covered in dust and heavens knows what else. There was one window with a fire escape at the end of the room. She watched as Simon went into the bathroom and got a first AID kit. He came over to her and started to tend to her cuts, and scrapes. She flinched under his touch but could do nothing to stop him. 

After he was done dressing her wounds, he cleaned everything up than went and sat on the bed across the room. He glanced over at Marie a few times, and these glances worried her. What if he tried to... no she would not think of that. Suddenly he got up off the bed and walked over to her, Marie tensed and tried to scoot away but could get no where. 

"Shhh it's ok I won't hurt ya." said Simon. "Listen if you promise not to scream I will take that gag outta your mouth." Marie thought for a second, than slowly nodded her head as Simon took the gag off. 

"There now isn't that better." Marie looked at him suspiciously. 

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked. 

"You remind me of someone I used to know." he replied quietly.

"Who?" 

"My daughter."

"Oh, I see. What do you want with me?"

Simon did not answer he just stared at the floor as if deep in thought. He also looked somewhat depressed. She could finally get a good look at him and noticed he had graying brown hair and a mustache to match. He looked to be in his late forties or so. For a moment the man reminded Marie of her father, and she did not know weather she wanted to cry because she felt sorry for him or because she missed her father. Finally she decided to ask him why he was sad, but it came out "Is something wrong?" 

"No nothing." said Simon. Then without answering her question before that he got up and returned to the bed. 

A few hours later there was a knock at the apartment door. Simon got up walked over to Marie and put the gag back in her mouth. "I am sorry," he whispered " but I have to put this back in." then he got up and answered the door. 

Two men walked in, one was tall with sandy blonde hair and beady black eyes. The other was medium height with dark black hair and brown eyes. Both wore all black and were, very mean looking. Marie did not understand what a sweet man, however uncleanly , was doing with a bunch of thugs like these. 

"Alright," said the man with black hair "Now to put the second part of my plan into action....." 

~*~*~*~

Back in France the King of France was trying everything to find any clues any hints to who might have taken his daughter, and where she was now. But all leads came to a dead end. There were no footprints, no fingerprints, nothing to tell them anything. He was still unsure if indeed she had been kidnapped. But George seemed to think she had. 

"It just is not like her to runaway." said George. 

"I don't know she tried that foolish stunt two years ago."

"Yes but she is not who she was two years ago, she is much more mature. " said George. It once again reminded him of her last comment to him. Perhaps that is what she had meant, that her father thought that of her. Surely she did not think that he thought of her as a child. 

The King of France sighed, pulling George out of his thoughts. He looked at him, the man had seemed to age drastically over the past night and part of the day. He looked tired and weary, he had not slept since Marie's disappearance, and neither had George. 

"I think you ought to get some sleep your highness." said George gently. 

"Yes, maybe that will help clear my mind." He looked up to see George looked about as bad as he did. " You should consider sleep too my friend." Then he left George alone. 

After the King left George walked out of the office he had been standing in, sleep was out of the question, he knew sleep would never come. Not as long as he knew Marie was out there somewhere and in great danger, or worse she could be hurt. He went out onto the balcony where just last night he had stood with her, turning his violet eyes to the fading sky he prayed for a message or a hint anything that would lead him to her. Than sadly he turned and headed for home. He could at least lay down and rest, if not sleep. 

~*~*~*~

The three men had stayed up late plotting on how to get the ransom, from Marie's father. They had laid out their whole plan right in front of her. Now they were asleep the black haired man was on the bed, the brown haired man was on the floor and Simon lay in the corner. 

From the other side of the room Marie could see the sunset, it was an arrangement of deep reds and oranges and one stripe of deep violet. All these colors reminded her of George. She hoped he and her father were well and that they were not too worried about her. She also hoped and prayed that somehow they would find her or she would find them. What was she thinking she just prayed that she would make it out of this alive, so that she could see George again and tell him how she felt.

As Dusk turned to night Marie fell into an uneasy sleep and dreamed of her Knight in shinning amour, while miles away across the vast Ocean, George did the same Dreaming of his princess. 

A/N: Ok is it too sappy? Maybe it's too sappy... It's also kind of short. R &R pleaz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own G-Gundam.

* * *

Chapter 4

Marie awoke the next morning to find that the apartment she was in was empty. Simon was not there and the other two were not anywhere to be found. Thinking quickly Marie glanced around for anything that could help her out of her bindings but the only thing that she saw was the first aid kit lying on the bed. Desperate she attempted to pull herself up to try and reach it. Her back was killing her and her legs were tingly from being in the same position all night but, she mustered all of her strength and pushing against the wall stood up.

Now that that was done she had to get over to the bed, which was easier said then done. Her feet were bound but they were a little looser then the binding around her hands. Slowly she wiggled her feet back and forth trying to get them free. She tried putting one in front of the other and pulling it free but that was a mistake. Marie lost her balance and toppled over her shoulder coming into hard contact with the floor. A sharp pain shot up her arm and she felt a yelp escape her lips. She had to close her eyes to hold back the tears that were coming to the surface. It was hard to believe this was actually happening to her. For a moment she wanted nothing more than to lie there and cry, she felt helpless like a child. Marie mulled this over in her brain for a while. A child would just sit there and cry and wait to be rescued, but someone more mature would try to figure a way to help themselves. If she wanted to be seen as a young adult and not as a child, she decided she needed to start acting like one.

Using this as her motivation, Marie took a deep breath and rolled over on her back. All this moving around had gotten circulation back to Marie's legs, and if she got into a squatting position she could stand again. She tried pushing herself into a sitting position but putting weight on her shoulder hurt painfully and she fell back again. Marie stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. It was yellow and peeling and there were brown spots she assumed were from water. The more she stared at it the more her determination to get out of that horrible apartment grew. Finally she took another deep breath and put all her weight on her arms and shoulder ignoring the pain this time and slowly sat up. She smiled despite herself, it may seem a small achievement to most but to her it was a large step toward becoming the person she desperately wanted to be.

"Halfway there." She whispered. Once again she pushed with her hands to get herself in a squatting position. This time she had to put all her weight on her arms. She hissed in pain but she did it. Slowly she stood up trying to keep her balance. It was a lot harder then she thought it would be. _"Things are always easier in theory then in reality." _She thought.

"Ok now that I am up I have to get to the bed." She said out loud. Obviously, trying to wiggle her way free from her bonds was out. So her only other option was to hop. Marie let out a sigh. If only Neo France could see her now. None the less she hopped just like a bunny over to the bed. She sat down quickly and trying her best without seeing behind her tried to fumble with the latch on the First aid Kit. When she finally got it open she turned around to look at the contents.

At first all she saw were white gauze and different gels and creams, but upon closer inspection she saw a small sliver of black poking through between the bandages. Turning back around she began tossing things out of the kit until her hands closed around something smooth and cool. Exactly what she had been looking for: a pair of surgical scissors. She opened them and used them to try and saw through her bindings. Her hands became soaked with what she believed to be sweat until she felt the sting in her hands and wrist then she realized she had probably cut herself.

Marie sat there trying desperately to break through the packing tape but it seemed like it was taking forever. She was only half way through it when to her horror she heard footsteps on the stairs outside the apartment. With more determination and new vigor she attacked the restraints containing her. With each minute that went by her heart sped faster, if she could just get it done before they entered. She heard voices outside the door talking casually. Then she heard steps coming down from the floor above. She prayed that that person distracted them long enough for her to escape. Finally she got to within a quarter inch of the bottom of the tape and yanked her hands apart. Undoing her legs she ran for the window hardly daring to look behind her. She heard them going for the door and getting ready to come in. Her heart pounding in her chest she placed her hands on the window and pulled hard on it all the while screaming in pain from her shoulder.

What happened next was a blur to Marie. One minute she was standing by the window just an inch away from the outside and freedom, and the next she felt herself being hurled back wards and slammed against a wall. Her body by now was aching and tired. The pain in her shoulder which she had temporarily forgotten was so intense that she could barely see the person who had her pinned. Her hands were caked with blood and now her back was probably going to be bruised.

Just when she thought things could not be worse fingers slipped around her throat and she felt herself lifted off the ground. All at once everything became clear and she saw in front of her the man with blonde hair. She noticed for the first time all of the features of this man. His face was large and his eyes close together. His skin was drawn taught over his cheek bones and his chin was clean shaven giving him a very authoritative look. If she had seen him on the street she would have thought him respectable. He was wearing normal civilian clothes which included a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. His hair was shaved close to his head in typical military style. Marie's eyes followed his large arms to the rest of his body. He had a large frame with wide shoulders. He was twice the size of any gundam fighter she had ever seen. She had not even imagined such men existed.

Marie's mind was overrun by panic when she felt his large hand tighten around her throat. She felt the wind in her lungs leave and her throat constrict. Amidst her fleeting thoughts she saw the man's lips curve into a smirk.

"You were being a naughty little girl weren't you?" he hissed.

Marie could no longer hold back her tears and they began to flow freely down her face. This made the man's smirk turn into a sickening grin. She was completely helpless, her strength was gone and so was her courage. Closing her eyes images of her home began to swim to the front of her mind. On the back of her eyelids she saw the countryside which she loved so much, her room and the people she held so dear. When she opened her eyes her vision was blurred. "_So this was what dying was like."_ She thought. Meekly she moved her hands to try to loosen his grip on her but she did not have much coordination.

Just when she thought it was all over she felt air flow back into her lungs and her body was dropped to the floor. She lay there crumpled in a ball gasping and sputtering. Her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. Slowly Marie regained her vision and most of her senses. Off to her side she heard the blonde haired man snickering. She glanced over at him to see him looking her up and down his beady eyes gleaming with lust. Marie backed up as quickly as she could but she was not fast enough. He had closed the space between them. Blindly she kicked at him and managed to hit him in the knee. He hissed and grabbed Marie by her hair close to her scalp. Suppressing a yelp, Marie was dragged over to the bed. The man shoved the open first aid kit off the bed and threw Marie onto it. Marie struggled to get away but the man was already straddled on top of her. Without thinking she screamed for George.

"George huh?" she heard him say "Is that a lover of yours?"

Across the room both of them heard the shuffling of feet and the fumbling of keys. The man on top of her shifted slightly, just enough for Marie to bring her knee up to his groin. Grunting he rolled over and Marie jumped off the bed just as Simon came in the door. By now her chest was heaving and her heart was beating faster then it ever had before.

Simon looked back from Marie toward the man on the bed. He looked Marie over from head to toe. His eyes went from her hands to her neck and then back. "Greg!" he bellowed "What the hell were you doing?"

Greg got up off the bed and went to lunge for Marie but Simon intercepted him. Marie was surprised he could stop him at all. Greg was much larger than Simon and certainly appeared to be more skilled in fighting.

"Out of my way Simon!" yelled Greg.

"We were specifically ordered not to harm her!"

"She's still alive isn't she?" he hissed. Marie shivered. "Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Marie who could only see the back of Simon's legs heard him fumble for something in his pocket. The she heard a click. "I mean it Greg move away from her."

"What are you going to shoot me Simon?" Marie's eyes widened.

"Do you even know how to use that toy?" asked Greg

"Are you willing to find out?"

Marie heard silence it appeared that the two men standing in front of her were debating, each one trying to decipher what the other would do. Finally Greg just brushed past Simon and left the apartment again. Now it was just Simon and Marie. For a while they both just stayed in the positions they were in. Simon was lost in his own thoughts but Marie was trying to organize hers.

Everything that had happened had happened so quickly. She definitely did not like this "Greg" and she could only hope that he stayed away for a very long time. Marie also realized that no one would kill her; however, nothing would stop them from torturing her. Then the next thing that she thought about was Simon. Yes he had saved her but at the same time he had used a gun which seemed to make him more menacing then he had seemed before. In a matter of minutes she had seen the darker side of humanity and had experienced it too. Marie's thoughts were interrupted when Simon turned around and stopped down beside her. She pushed away from him and backed into the wall.

"Shh, it's ok I told you I would not hurt you." His voice was calm and gentle but Marie's eyes stayed on the black shinning object in his hand. Simon followed her gaze and let out a sigh as he returned the weapon to his coat pocket.

"I am sorry," he said "I did not mean to frighten you but I couldn't think of any other way to get Greg to stop."

Without further discussion Simon went over to the floor where the bandages lay strewn about. He picked them up and brought them over to where Marie sat. Simon tried placing the bandage on her but she pushed his hands away.

"Suit yourself." He said then he left the bandages for Marie to do herself. Leaving the room he entered the bathroom and was gone a few minutes. When he got back he had a Tupperware bowl full of water.

" To clean those cuts on your hand." Said Simon. Marie grabbed the cloth but winced when she moved her shoulder.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" he asked as he came over to look at it. He reached out to touch it but once again Marie pushed away.

"Look if it is dislocated we have to push it back in." Simon reached out to gently grab Marie's arm. He moved it slowly upward but stopped when she winced in pain.

"This is going to hurt a little bit." He told her. He continued to move her arm this time he tried moving it in a full range of motion. Marie bit down on her lip, as pain seared through her arm. Next she felt pressure on her shoulder. There was one brief moment of extreme pain before it went away completely and left a dull throb.

"It wasn't that bad." He said. He grabbed a plastic package that had been in the first aid kit and ripped it open. It was a large piece of cotton cloth that he presently was using to make a makeshift sling.

"We should still put it in a sling and try to restrict the movement so it can properly heal."

"Where did you learn all this?" Marie asked.

"I was almost a doctor at one time. A long, long time ago."

"Why didn't you become one?"

Simon's eyes glossed over and filled with great sadness. He did not reply to her question but continued to fix Marie's numerous injuries. Marie debated on weather or not to press the matter further but in the end decided to take the conversation in a different direction.

"Will that other man be back soon?"

"Who Greg?" Simon looked to Marie for confirmation and when she nodded he continued. "No, I don't think so….even if he does he won't try anything as long as I am here."

Marie tried to take comfort in these words but for some reason there was little comfort to be found anywhere. The only thing that she could do was wait for another opportunity to escape and pray that in the meantime George was on his way.

* * *

A.N.:Dances: I am finally done! The fourth chapter of Just a Child. I am dedicating this chapter to Sailor Alpha who has so diligently kept on me to write it. lol. Thank you. I apologize for it taking me so long. Also, thank you to all my reviewers your patience amazes me and your comments makes me want to write more.

This is also just a working copy. I am actually not satisfied with the ending of this chapter. But I will move on to the next chapter for now and come back later and change it. Hope you all enjoy it. R&R. Take Care everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a Child

Chapter 5

A week had passed since Marie had disappeared, and Neo-France was no closer to finding their princess. The King was a complete mess. He walked around in a daze his appearance neglected and disheveled. All political endeavourers had been put on hold. Meanwhile security and all of Neo-France's military had been summoned to search every nook and cranny of the colony. The king was now even searching other colonies.

George De Sand stood in the middle of the room where the crime had happened. He had searched Marie's room a hundred times and each time he came up with nothing. Still he kept coming back hoping that maybe just maybe he would see something he had missed.

His eyes scanned the now all too familiar room. There was the large queen size bed against the wall with a small night stand beside it. If he closed his eyes he could probably name every object on it. To his left was the white vanity which she had just gotten months earlier. George remembered it because she had not stopped talking about it to him for one hour when he'd seen her that day. She had told him that it had belonged to her mother who she had lost at a young age.

George walked over to the balcony and opened the doors. Once again all he saw were the gardens and the grounds of the palace below. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared towards the horizon. A couple meters away part of Rose Gundam glinted in the sunlight. He smiled slightly. That was where it had all began; if he had not become a Gundam fighter then he would have never met Marie. At least he would have never gotten to know her so well. It seemed to him that fate had brought them together as friends. _'If that were true then why can't I find her'_ he thought. His hands tightened into a fist.

He turned his eyes downward and smiled again. There were many memories connected with this place. It was there in that very spot on the veranda that he had first met Marie. He let his mind take him back as he pictured that fateful day:

He had just been given the honor of being the gundam fighter for Neo France. The King himself had requested he come to the palace. George was only seventeen then and he was a bundle of nerves. A servant escorted him to the veranda. George was not sure if it was his nervousness or his imagination, but for some reason he felt as though he was being watched.

He tried to shake the feeling by walking around the little garden and taking in all of the beauty that lay before him. They reminded him very much of his own home only on a much grander scale. He smiled slightly at how quaint and peaceful the garden was. As he surveyed his surroundings and took everything in, memories of his own life came swirling to the forefront of his mind. Some were painful but others were pleasant. He was not sure how long he stood there lost in thought, the only thing he remembered was being brought out of them by a tiny little voice that had come from behind him.

Turning, George looked to see a young girl; her blonde hair had at one time been in a high pony tail but was now falling out of its encasement. She was wearing a simple sun dress that was covered in dirt and grime. It was torn in some places indicating that previously she had been playing in the garden. '_It must be one of the servant's children'_ he thought. The most striking feature on the child was her green eyes. They seemed to sparkle with laughter and mischief. He smiled kindly at the child who beamed back at him.

"I beg your pardon mademoiselle but I did not hear you." He said.

"Maybe you should have your ears checked. That's what my father always tells me." She replied.

George laughed at her innocent comment. "Perhaps." He said.

"What were you doing?" she asked him.

"I was just admiring this garden."

"Why?"

George should have seen this question coming. He knew what was coming next; a thousand why questions. "Because it is so beautiful." He replied waiting for the next "why", but to his surprise it never came.

"It is isn't it?" She replied. Her small eyes scanned the garden just as George had done. He was taken aback by her answer and it seemed to him that in that moment the child seemed to become wise beyond her years. He watched her as she too seemed to disappear in her thoughts. He mused and wondered what could be going on in that little mind of hers. Then her eyes came back to look up at him. For the briefest moment he thought he caught a hint of sadness in the child's eyes and a frown graced her features.

"Is something wrong mademoiselle?"

He watched as her eyes fell to the ground. "This place reminds me of her." She whispered.

There was no need for any other words to be uttered. George knew perfectly well now what the child was thinking and feeling. He gazed down upon the girl with sympathy and understanding. In the corner of her eyes small tears were beginning to form. Thinking quickly he tried to think of a way to make her smile again. Then he remembered a silly trick his father showed him once when he was a child. He smiled down at the little girl in front of him.

"Mademoiselle, forgive me for I have not properly introduced myself." He kneeled down on one knee before her to get onto her level and then went to reach behind her ear and produced a small rose. "My name is George de Sand, my lady and if you would oblige me I would like to give you this rose." His antics were cliché yes, but they got him the desired results. She dried her eyes on the back of her dirty sleeve then she smiled and even giggled. He smiled as she took the rose from him and curtseyed.

"I accept your gift, thank you. "

"You are most welcome." Her speech was very eloquent especially for a servant's child he thought.

"Are you a knight?" she asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know you just seem like you would be a knight."

"I suppose you could call me that." He replied.

"Will you take me away then?"

George looked at the petite girl inquisitively. "Now why would I do a thing like that?" he asked.

"In all the stories I've read about knights, the knight carries the princess off on a horse of some sort."

Once again George was amused by the child's innocence. He decided he would humor her for a while. "Is mademoiselle a princess?" he asked her.

"Yes, so that means you have to take me away right? We have horses if you want to borrow them. My favorite is the grayish one with white spots."

Now George was thoroughly amused. He could not stifle a laugh.

"What? What's so funny? Do you not know how to ride? I'll be happy to teach you!" she said.

"No, that's not it." He replied.

The girl frowned then folded her arms and turned her back on George. "I don't like to be laughed at!" she said.

"I am sorry mademoiselle I did not mean to offend."

She looked over her shoulder and stared at him through her blonde hair. Within her mind he could see her debating on whether or not she should forgive him. After a moments pause she finally spoke.

"I'll forgive you if you show me how you pulled that rose from behind my ear!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He replied. He watched amused as the child's brow furrowed in frustration.

"You're a magician?! I thought you were a knight!" This caused George to laugh.

"Perhaps I am both." He replied.

"You can't be both." she replied.

He didn't know why but he was enjoying this silly conversation he was having with her. "And why is that mademoiselle?"

"Because you just can't!" She was about to go into further detail, when she was cut off by another voice coming from behind her.

"Ah ha! There you are you naughty little girl!" George saw a maid come up behind the girl and she did not look pleased. She looked to be in her late twenties and from her appearance she had been searching for the child for quite a while. The hem of her dress was muddied and torn and her hair was in disarray.

"I have been looking all over for you child! Do you enjoy torturing me? You almost gave me a heart attack! What were you thinking in running away like that?!" she came to stand next to the little girl and for the first time noticed George standing there. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she bowed slightly to George.

"Forgive me Monsieur. I did not see you there."

George smiled at the woman kindly. "There is no apology necessary." he said.

The maid nodded to him before turning her gaze back to the child. She placed her hand on her hip and gave the young girl a very stern look. The child slowly inched closer to George which made him smile.

"Miss Marie Louise! I have been calling and looking for you for over an hour. Now we have to go in and get you changed!" she said.

George's eyes widened in surprise. Could it possibly be that this dirty child was actually the princess of Neo France?

"I don't want to!" the girl said stubbornly. "I hate those stupid dresses!!"

"Is this anyway for a lady to act?" reprimanded the maid.

"I don't want to be a lady either!"

George tried his best not to smile at the tantrum that he had somehow found himself in the middle of. The young girl would have kept being stubborn most likely accept for the fact that the king himself came out at that very moment. George bowed to him.

"Ah, Monsieur de Sand. I am glad that you have come." He would have continued except for the fact that he noticed Marie Louise peeking out from behind George.

"Marie Louise? What are you doing? Come out from behind Monsieur de Sand right this instant!" The little girl obeyed and stood in front of her father her eyes looking anywhere but her father's face. The king shook his head at his daughter. "Look at you covered head to toe in dirt."

"I'm sorry father." Said Marie quietly.

The king let out a sigh and then smiled at the girl. "Go get changed, it is nearly time for your lessons."

George watched as Marie walked back towards the palace her maid leading the way. Just as she passed George she turned to him, that mischievous look returning to her bright green eyes.

"Thank you for my rose Monsieur. Perhaps you can take me with you another time!" Marie said then she turned on her heels and ran back inside.

"I apologize for her behavior Monsieur. That girl can be quite a handful some days." Said the king.

George simply smiled and then the two of them began their discussion of the up coming gundam fight.

George was brought out of his reveries by a servant of the palace who came to tell him the king was requesting his presence. George walked toward the King's study and pushed open the door to find the older man sitting at his desk. He paused for a moment before alerting the king to his presence. The king sat with his head bowed at his desk, his eyes scanned a document that was lying in front of him. His face was pale and his eyes sullen. Fatigue and frustration were etched in his face. George could not help but think that the king that sat before him had aged twenty years in just one week. Finally George spoke up.

"You summoned me Your Majesty?" he asked.

The king of France looked up. "Yes, George. Have a look at this." The king handed George the piece of paper he had been reading. The young knight's eyes scanned over the paper then he looked at the king.

"When did you receive this?" he asked.

"Just now." The king replied. He walked across his study and stared at the numerous books lying on bookshelves.

"Do you think it is legitimate?"

"I don't know and there is no way to tell. But it's the only lead we have. "The king rested his head against the bookshelf.

"Do you plan on giving them what they ask for?"

"Yes, of course!"

"What if this is a trick of some kind? Anyone could have written this letter. Most of Neo France probably knows that-"

"I don't care!" the king bellowed. He suddenly turned on George. He stood at his full height no longer looking fragile and old but once again the king that he was. "I want my daughter back George! You told me you would find her!! It's been a week!!! One entire week!!! God only knows what they could have done to her by now…" his voice trailed off and he turned around again. "I am sorry George I did not mean to lose my temper," he paused then he whispered barely loud enough for George to hear. "She's all I have left.…"

George glanced down at the letter then back at his king. "Tell me what you would like me to do." He replied.

* * *

A.N. There we go! Finally!! It took me forever to do this chapter which I am sure you all noticed. :D I have probably re-written it five times over. I still don't know if I am pleased with it. I think I messed up the ages yet again…but just humor me with the flashback. It was what I pictured their first meeting as. ::shrug:: I just went with the idea. Finally I got some inspiration though! Amazing how reading one great book is all it takes to get some inspiration. Well, I hope you all enjoy I Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Feel free to leave me any suggestions or critiques that you may want. I really appreciate all the reviews I get! Thank you! Take Care! Happy New Years!!!!

C.S.


End file.
